<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звериное притяжение by Gwyllt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108259">Звериное притяжение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt'>Gwyllt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Расширенная сцена на стоянке (5х03)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звериное притяжение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/gifts">FalleNess</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Half-translated, actually, if you're interested, please stand by xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ресслера тошнило.</p>
<p>Он должен был — должен был, за десять-то лет работы агентом! — привыкнуть к виду трупов, но видимо, обстоятельства тоже имели значение. Одно дело — смотреть на фотографии с мест преступления; да даже черт с ним, на сами тела, если приходилось самостоятельно выезжать на дело; да даже убивать — Ресслер чуть вздрогнул — совсем, совсем другое. </p>
<p>Но перед ним, небрежно замотанные в окровавленный целлофан, лежали куски </p>
<p>(мяса)</p>
<p>расчлененного тела: тут ладонь с аккуратно накрашенными ноготками, там — копна темных, блестящих в свете лампы волос; в углу, как два полена, лежат скрещенные голени, и Ресслер видит красный срез мяса с белой костью посередине и темными пятнами сосудов. Из них не натекла кровь, значит, расчленили ее после того, как убили… В груди Ресслера что-то квакнуло — как будто подобное «милосердие» оправдывало расчленение.</p>
<p>Ресслер с силой захлопнул багажник, до боли вжимая кончики пальцев в едва заметный шов между крышкой и кузовом машины. </p>
<p>Одно дело — расследовать серийные убийства. Другое дело — прятать труп девчонки, которой, судя по виду, и алкоголь-то еще не продавали.</p>
<p>И уже никогда не продадут.</p>
<p>Ресслер прижал ко рту запястье, часто дыша загазованным воздухом стоянки. По лицу струился пот — здесь ни черта не работала вентиляция — и чудилось, что от машины исходит тоненький, сладковатый запах разлагающегося трупа…</p>
<p>Взвизгнули тормоза, взревел двигатель; Ресслер подскочил, застигнутый врасплох на середине мысли. Сердце вскинулось к горлу и застучало, как бешеное, мешая дышать — но когда Ресслер запоздало узнал машину, замедлилось, позволяя горячему сухому воздуху ворваться в легкие.</p>
<p>Сука.</p>
<p>Не сбавляя скорость, водитель крутанул руль, бросая машину влево. Ресслер отшатнулся, и не зря — сверкающий бок на излете чиркнул по костяшкам пальцев, без слов подсказывая, что будь он менее расторопен, остался бы без руки; после чего машина развернулась и включила задний ход, вновь чудом не задев Ресслера. Влегкую перечеркнув собой сразу два парковочных места, врезалась бампером в колонну с номером «C13» и заглохла, испустив облако сизых выхлопных газов.</p>
<p>Ресслер безотчетно потер «пострадавшую» руку. Кожа горела, будто по ней шваркнули шкуркой, но куда больнее было наблюдать за тем, как из машины выходит Прескотт: идеальная укладка, хищное лицо, темно-синий костюм с иголочки — у Ресслера задрожали поджилки, и это после десяти лет работы в ФБР. </p>
<p>Что ж, было отчего трястись — так капитально он вляпался впервые за… За всю жизнь, чего уж. </p>
<p>— Вы же знаете поговорку про любопытную кошку, агент Ресслер? — тонкая ухмылка расцвела на лице Прескотта, разлилась ядом в синий глазах — конечно, он догадался, что Ресслер сунул нос в багажник; пусть даже ответ на вопрос «как?» оставался загадкой.</p>
<p>— Я должен был посмотреть, — отрывисто ответил Ресслер, скрещивая на груди руки. Прескотт чуть вскинул брови и  сократил дистанцию тремя уверенными шагами — а Ресслер отступил на два, не желая стоять так близко к этому психопату. Улыбка на лице Прескотта стала шире — его забавляло играть с ним, как кошка с мышью. Ручной — Ресслера передернуло от ассоциации — агент ФБР, который никогда не укусит. Должно быть, находит это стечение обстоятельств крайне заманчивым.</p>
<p>— Мне стоит проверить комплектацию? У хорошеньких девушек есть части, с которыми нелегко расставаться, — он игриво толкнул Ресслера в плечо и понизил голос до доверительного полушепота. — Я был на вашем месте, агент Ресслер, и прекрасно вас понимаю.</p>
<p>Пару мгновений Ресслер продолжал бестолково пялиться в синие глаза, хмуря брови — а потом до него дошло, огрело по затылку дубиной понимания, о чем он говорит, и Ресслер содрогнулся от новой волны отвращения: да за кого он вообще его принимает?!</p>
<p>— Ты больной! — рявкнул Ресслер на выдохе, но крика не вышло, лишь свистящий полушепот, как у спущенной шины. Прескотт негромко засмеялся, запрокинув голову, и от низкого смеха по коже Ресслера побежали мурашки.</p>
<p>— Предпочитаю называть это «естественной потребностью», агент Ресслер. Никогда не мог взять в толк, почему некрофилию по шкале омерзительности ставят выше изнасилования. Трупам-то уже всё равно.</p>
<p>И что-то было в его извращенных суждениях, крупицы здравого смысла, которые опутывали Ресслера, как морские водоросли, норовя утянуть следом на дно безумия. Кто хуже — насильник или некрофил?.. Ресслер с трудом удержался, чтобы не тряхнуть головой: он не попадется на эту софистическую удочку. Неважно, кто хуже; важно, что и тот, и другой — отбросы общества, ублюдки, которых нужно отстреливать, как бешеных собак. А уж предположение, будто он, Ресслер, может сделать что-то подобное...</p>
<p>— Я не такой, как ты, ясно? — выпалил Ресслер, сжимая зубы. — Я выполнил свою работу, «приятно» иметь с тобой дело.</p>
<p>Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но стальные пальцы Прескотта схватили его чуть выше локтя, больно сдавив мышцы, отчего до самого плеча руку прострелила боль, и он рывком развернул его, вынудив остановиться.</p>
<p>— Ты возишь трупы по моей указке, Ресслер, — голос Прескотта был почти что ласковым, но совсем не вязался с грубым рывком, от которого рука Ресслера вовсе онемела. — И ты будешь их возить, пока я не отпущу тебя — а до тех пор ты моя сучка.</p>
<p>«Моя сучка». В глазах Ресслера потемнело, но он усилием воли заставил себя стоять ровно — и даже улыбнулся, прямо в лицо Прескотту.</p>
<p>— Да, ты не оставил мне выбора. Но это не значит…</p>
<p>— Не оставил выбора? — с лица Прескотта сбежало привычное снисходительное выражение, и темные брови сдвинулись, пряча синие глаза в густой тени. — О нет, агент Ресслер, у вас был выбор. Вы могли поступить как настоящий агент ФБР, признаться в содеянном и понести наказание за совершенное преступление.</p>
<p>Ресслер фыркнул — будет еще сраный чистильщик судить его — и открыл было рот, но сказать ничего не успел. Прескотт рывком дернул его на себя, так что Ресслер почти врезался в него — и прижал указательный палец к его губам, закрывая рот. </p>
<p>— Я еще не договорил, агент Ресслер, — вкрадчиво прошептал он, его глаза сверкали, отражая свет ламп. — Вы могли бы сдаться, и это сделало бы вам честь — но вы выбрали иной путь. Вы выбрали меня, а теперь трусливо пытаетесь свалить на меня же ответственность за сделанный выбор. А я этого не люблю.</p>
<p>К концу тирады голос Прескотта упал до едва различимого шепота, и он склонился к лицу Ресслера, почти касаясь его носа своим. Под мышками Ресслера расползлись пятна пота, и при каждом движении мокрая ткань льнула к телу; но куда омерзительнее было чувствовать палец Прескотта на своих губах. Высуни язык — и коснешься его; и Ресслеру стоило громадных усилий стоять смирно — </p>
<p>а потом Прескотт скользнул кончиком пальца меж его губ.</p>
<p>— Какого хрена?! — этого Ресслер терпеть уже не стал. Точный удар основанием ладони по запястью ублюдка — и вот он уже прижимает руку к груди, а лицо искажено гримасой боли. Ресслер сочно сплюнул на асфальт и для верности вытер губы рукавом пиджака; на языке цвел солоноватый вкус чужой кожи. — Ты, блядь, охуел?!</p>
<p>Прескотт медленно обвил пальцами раненое запястье — выбил? Нет? Хоть бы да, — и хищная, кривая ухмылка раскроила его лицо.</p>
<p>— Дай-ка я проясню для тебя суть вещей, Донни, — его шепот затекал в уши Ресслера ледяной водой, и хотя слова еще не прозвучали, нутро Ресслера свело от дурного предчувствия. — Ты сейчас меня очень серьезно обидел. А я не люблю, когда меня обижают. Поэтому ты позволишь мне кое-что сделать взамен.</p>
<p>— Ч-чего? — выдохнул Ресслер.</p>
<p>— И прежде, чем ты начнешь истерику, я говорю тебе — у тебя все еще есть выбор. Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю; у меня даже оружия никакого нет, — Прескотт поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони — а следом схватил Ресслера за галстук и рывком притянул к себе. Темные глаза хаотично блуждали по его лицу. — Давай, Донни. Врежь мне. Я не буду даже пытаться с тобой драться, наши силы явно неравны.</p>
<p>Он, несомненно, хотел, чтобы Ресслер ему врезал, и Ресслеру стоило большого труда не исполнить его просьбу. </p>
<p>— Не искушай меня, ублюдок, — голос звучал хрипло, и Ресслер веско положил руку на ладонь Прескотта, многозначительно сжав пальцы. Ладонь Прескотта оказалась горячей на ощупь и слегка влажной — жара донимала обоих, не делая различий.</p>
<p>— Ваш выбор, агент Ресслер, — шепнул Прескотт в ответ. Свободная рука скользнула по спине Ресслера — и ниже, чуть споткнулась о ремень и остановилась на заднице, без стеснения сжав ее.</p>
<p>В голове Ресслера будто молния сверкнула, высветив разом все полутона и намеки сложившейся ситуации.</p>
<p>— Нет! — выдохнул Ресслер, отстраняясь — но Пресскотт лишь притиснул его ближе, и порочная улыбка расцвела на его лице.</p>
<p>— Да, — рука опустилась ниже и пальцы скользнули меж бедер Ресслера, деловито ощупывая его. — Бегите, агент Ресслер.</p>
<p>Ответ на многоходовку читался в глазах Прескотта: бегите, агент Ресслер, и все улики по делу Хитчин всплывут сразу же; бегите, агент Ресслер, и отпечатки на руле этой машины станут уликой против вас в деле о сокрытии трупа. Бегите, агент Ресслер — и лучше сразу через границу, если, конечно, успеете.</p>
<p>Ресслер прекрасно знал, что не успеет, и потому не тронулся с места, позволяя Прескотту распускать руки. Тот прищурился, пряча безумный блеск глаз в тенях, и наклонился к уху Ресслера.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится, когда вы смотрите на меня вот так, — пальцы соскользнули с галстука, пробежали по плечу Ресслера, коснулись шеи и спрятались на затылке, поглаживая коротко стриженные волоски. — Давно хотел сказать вам, что это возбуждает — и наконец-то представилась возможность.</p>
<p>Прескотт мог обойтись без слов — Ресслеру в бедро недвусмысленно упирался его член. Ресслер содрогнулся от омерзения, с трудом удерживая ужин в желудке, но все-таки не двинулся с места, гадая — стоит ли? Стоит ли предстоящее унижение того, чтобы на него идти?..</p>
<p>Зависит от того, сколько дадут за убийство советника по национальной безопасности. И это при условии, что дадут — ни АНБ, ни ФБР не заинтересованы в грязных пятнах на своей репутации, и предпочтут скорее вовсе убрать проблему, чем прибирать бардак.</p>
<p>— Ты говоришь о выборе, — отчеканил Ресслер, глядя Прескотту прямо в глаза. — Как будто он у меня есть.</p>
<p>— Выбор всегда есть, Донни, — горячее дыхание легким перышком скользнуло по шее. — Вопрос в том, готов ли ты принять последствия.</p>
<p>Ресслер закрыл глаза, погружаясь в спасительную темноту. Он сможет. Он справится. В темноте он чувствовал себя комфортнее, в темноте можно было отвлечься и не думать — </p>
<p>чувствовать острый запах незнакомого одеколона; чувствовать, как легко Прескотт ослабил и сорвал с шеи его галстук, как быстро расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, а следом и ремень, как скользнул пальцами в брюки, бесцеремонно обхватив мошонку, но главное — чувствовать влажные поцелуи на коже, хаотично разбрасываемые Прескоттом по шее и груди. Он прикусывал напряженные мышцы, скользил языком в изгибы ключиц, прихватывал зубами ткань майки, оставляя влажные пятна — и его, похоже, ничуть не смущало, что Ресслер на этой гребаной парковке вспотел, как свинья.</p>
<p>Истерический смешок замер в горле, не в силах прорваться сквозь сжатые спазмом мышцы — и руки Прескотта тут же поймали судорожную дрожь его тела, прижавшись к впалой диафрагме.</p>
<p>— Блядь, заканчивай свои предварительные ласки, — процедил Ресслер, не открывая глаз. Каждое касание Прескотта гадко по отдельности, но вместе — просто симфония мерзости. — Переходи уже к делу!</p>
<p>— Предпочитаете пожестче, агент Ресслер? — промурлыкал Прескотт, и серия легких касаний пробежала по ребрам Ресслера, вынудив диафрагму сократиться снова.</p>
<p>— Предпочитаю, чтобы это побыстрее кончилось, — отчеканил Ресслер, сжимая кулаки. Ей-ей, если он еще раз его тронет — то поцелует его кулак.</p>
<p>Показалось ли Ресслеру, или Прескотт действительно замер?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — взорвался в ухе Ресслера его шепот — а спустя миг сильный тычок по почкам швырнул Ресслера вперед, на капот машины Прескотта. Ресслер больно ударился локтем и ладонью и невольно открыл глаза, но обернуться не успел — Прескотт притиснул его к машине, навалившись сзади.</p>
<p>Зажужжала молния, бедра Ресслера обдало сухим ветром, а затем что-то омерзительно влажное потекло по его копчику — и ниже. Не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять — что, и Ресслер не думая рванулся, наплевав на все выборы и последствия. Никакие последствия не стоят...</p>
<p>— Ну уж нет, — чужая ладонь обхватила его горло, больно врезавшись в трахею, и Ресслер замер, вынужденно запрокинув голову. — Поздно менять решение, Донни.</p>
<p>— Мы н-на стоянке, — сквозь зубы процедил Ресслер, лихорадочно пытаясь воззвать к голосу разума Прескотта. — Любой может…</p>
<p>— Разве маленький риск тебя не возбуждает? — Прескотт лизнул его ухо, и у Ресслера свело внутренности от желания немедленно очистить желудок. — Представь, как какой-нибудь бедолага сейчас поворачивает сюда и видит тебя в такой позе…</p>
<p>— Гребаный ты… — голос Ресслера обрубили, словно топором, и тому была уважительная причина: палец Прескотта бесцеремонно скользнул меж ягодиц, поглаживая чувствительную кожу.</p>
<p>— Расслабься, Донни. Серьезно, — мочка уха вспыхнула мгновенной болью, сменившейся влажным касанием языка — а затем палец Прескотта оказался внутри него, и Ресслер замер, заледенев от пяток до макушки.</p>
<p>До этого дня единственным, кому Ресслер позволял делать нечто подобное, оставался его лечащий врач; и вот теперь исключение перестало быть исключением. Палец Прескотта — отвратительно мокрый и липкий — двигался внутри него, растягивая мышцы, и с этого момента сопротивление становилось не только бесполезным, но еще и опасным: кто знает, что может выкинуть Прескотт?.. В голове Ресслера воцарился сумбур из криминальных сводок и фотографий с мест преступления — некоторые жертвы, сопротивляясь, лишь распаляют насильника, да?.. — но плавные движения Прескотта не позволяли ему отвлечься и упасть, утонуть в них, абстрагируясь от происходящего. Казалось, он исследует пальцем его нутро — и Ресслер хотел было посоветовать ему сменить профессию, но тут к первому пальцу Прескотта прибавился второй, и слова замерли на кончике языка.</p>
<p>Они входили внутрь, по ощущениям, на целый фут, и выходили с влажным хлюпаньем смазки, и Ресслера замутило уже не на шутку. «Расслабься и получай удовольствие», да? — но ничего, более далекого от удовольствия, Ресслер и назвать не мог; разве что огнестрельное ранение?.. Пальцы Прескотта разрывали его изнутри, начиняя смазкой, как рождественскую индейку — яблоками, и она выливалась и стекала по его бедрам, оставляя длинный липкий след.</p>
<p>А потом к двум пальцам добавился третий.</p>
<p>— Я ненавижу тебя, Прескотт, — выдохнул Ресслер, крепко зажмуривая глаза. Прескотт прижался к тему теснее, почти ложась на его спину, и мягко погладил изогнутое горло.</p>
<p>— Это не новость, Донни. Но это совсем необязательно должно быть мерзко.</p>
<p>— Я убью тебя, — слова слетели с губ короткой очередью. — Клянусь, ты труп.</p>
<p>— Возможно. А может быть, тебе понравится, — поцелуй в скулу заклеймил Ресслера, как фермерского бычка. — Никогда не угадаешь, пока не попробуешь.</p>
<p>Ресслер хотел сказать что-то еще, но ладонь Прескотта вдруг пропала с его шеи — правда, воспользоваться случаем он не успел: Прескотт обхватил его бедра, фиксируя их, и прежде, чем Ресслер понял, что это значит, толкнулся в него, легко проскользнув внутрь.</p>
<p>Почему-то Ресслер не был в ярости — им владело странное, нелогичное спокойствие. Самое страшное уже произошло; да и не так уж это и страшно оказалось, правда?</p>
<p>Ведь правда же?..</p>
<p>Прескотт задавал ритм, вбивая его бедра в капот машины; а Ресслеру казалось, что он воспарил над телом и смотрит на происходящее со стороны, ведь это не могло, никак не могло произойти с ним; почему он позволил этому произойти?.. Почему он не сопротивлялся, почему, почему…</p>
<p>В сознании ярким пятном вспыхнула боль, и Ресслер глухо застонал — а Прескотт размахнулся и вновь шлепнул его по заднице, с силой проводя пальцами по коже и раздвигая ягодицы в стороны.</p>
<p>— Не уходи, Донни, ты же пропустишь все веселье.</p>
<p>— Пошел к черту! — выдохнул Ресслер. Прескотт, кажется, хмыкнул и вновь толкнулся в него, и новая волна боли раскатилась по его телу, тупая, ноющая, нарастающая с каждым движением. — К черту, я сказал!..</p>
<p>— Я люблю, когда ты такой бойкий, Донни.</p>
<p>— К черту!!!</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Прескотт поцеловал его спину, видимо, считая, что вступать в перепалку — ниже его достоинства. Ресслер уронил голову на ледяной капот, и от дыхания на глянце металла разлилось круглое пятно конденсата, скрадывая отражение. Ресслер был рад этому — он не хотел видеть свое лицо, не хотел видеть отражение труб, не хотел видеть ничего…</p>
<p>Прескотт не спешил, растягивая унижение — то замедлялся и покачивался, неспешно вгоняя член в зад Ресслера, то ускорялся и начинал вбиваться в него с недюжинной силой, отчего бедра Ресслера вжимались в жесткий бампер. Боли уже почти не было — было лишь осознание, что его пользуют, как проститутку, на стоянке, прижав к капоту машины; только вот ему не доплатят полтинник за анальный секс. Толчок — и с губ Ресслера срывается короткое поскуливание, как у побитого щенка, которого отходили полотенцем за лужу в неположенном месте; толчок — и Ресслер роняет голову на капот, до боли вжимая лоб в металл; толчок — и где-то внутри него разливается томительное тянущее ощущение, от которого Ресслеру становится по-настоящему страшно.</p>
<p>— Хватит! — рычит он, но с губ срывается какое-то хныканье. — Хватит, блядь!</p>
<p>Прескотт не отвечает, лишь его руки скользят по телу Ресслера вниз и находят съежившийся в мошонке член. Обхватывают его, начинают плавно поглаживать, поддевая снизу вверх, и проклятое тело отзывается на ласку вопреки разуму. Ресслер мычит и дергается под ним, но от этого незнакомые ощущения множатся, как в зеркальной комнате, обрушиваясь на него волнами одна за одной, отчего колени начинают дрожать, а руки — слабеть. Ресслер вскидывается, пытается врезать Прескотту затылком в нос, но тот вовремя отклоняется, разгадав маневр, и сжимает мошонку, перекатывая ее между пальцами — и с губ Ресслера срывается непрошеный стон.</p>
<p>— Хватит! Блядь, Прескотт, перестань!</p>
<p>Но вместо язвительного голоса он слышит ответный стон — низкий, гортанный, вибрирующий, принадлежащий скорее дикому зверю, чем человеку. </p>
<p>— Ох, Донни, — с больным восхищением шепчет Прескотт и обхватывает рукой его талию, прижимая теснее к себе. Ритм ускоряется и ускоряется; Ресслер запрокидывает голову и находит затылком плечо, достаточно надежное, чтобы откинуться на него — что он и делает, часто вбирая сухой, пахнущий бензином воздух стоянки. Толчок, еще, еще — и Прескотт наваливается на него, прижимая к капоту, и Ресслер послушно оседает на ледяную поверхность, потому что собственные ноги отказываются его держать.</p>
<p>Когда шумящая в ушах кровь утихает достаточно, чтобы он мог слышать звуки — Ресслер различает в тишине хриплое рваное дыхание. Прескотт все еще находится внутри, это ощущение чужого присутствия ни с чем не спутаешь, и Ресслер дергается, сбрасывая его с себя — и старается не думать о том, что именно течет по его бедрам. Подхватывает штаны, застегивает их механическими движениями, проталкивая пуговицу в тугую петлю — пуговица входит туго, растягивая отверстие собой — и все-таки сгибается пополам, выблевывая скудный ужин. </p>
<p>— В следующий раз будет легче, — мягкий голос Прескотта обволакивает сознание, и Ресслер вскидывает на него налитые кровью глаза, стирая ладонью нить тягучей слюны.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз я тебя отымею своим пистолетом, ублюдок, — в голове царит удивительная легкость, и Ресслер не имеет ничего против того варианта, где его убивает ФБР по приказу АНБ; всё лучше, чем так.</p>
<p>Губы Прескотта изгибаются в ухмылке, и он рывком отталкивается от капота, деловито застегивая джинсы. </p>
<p>— Я открыт предложениям, агент Ресслер.</p>
<p>Ресслер поворачивается к нему спиной, сдерживая позорное желание разреветься прямо здесь. Хорошо хоть не на багажнике с расчлененным трупом трахнул, вот уж низкий поклон…</p>
<p>— И кстати, агент Ресслер, — деловой голос Прескотта звучит как издевка. — У меня для вас есть еще задание.</p>
<p>— Еще слово — и я убью тебя, — еще полчаса назад Ресслер ни за что бы не поверил, что может говорить с такой фанатичной убежденностью. — Клянусь матерью, Прескотт.</p>
<p>— Тогда я спешу сообщить, что заметил две камеры наблюдения, на которых наверняка запечатлелась… Наша встреча, — смысл слов доходит до Ресслера не сразу. — Так что в ваших же интересах позаботиться об этом, агент Ресслер.</p>
<p>Ресслер успевает заметить фирменную тонкую ухмылку за миг до того, как Прескотт захлопывает за собой дверь машины — и он исчезает в облаке отработанного бензина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>